Loving the Accused
by Rubyymoon
Summary: This is a Scream the TV series AU. Love. Witches. And murder. Welcome to Lakewood. Thank you Wes Craven for creating the Scream franchise. May you rest in peace, and your legacy stay strong.
1. Chapter 1 - September 2nd

It had been only twenty four hours since the first death. I hadn't even gotten out of my car, and there was a row of news vans. A reporter ran up to me to talk about Nina, the girl who was brutally murdered. I told her to fuck off and shoved my ear buds in and walked inside the school.

"Diana, care to share something about yourself?" Mr. Branson asks with an attitude.

Yeah, I'm a witch. I wish I would of said that, instead I share some boring summer memory.

Everyone shared boring stuff about themselves, and we continued to listen about what was to be taught. Not a single mention of Nina. I stared at the clock, watching it get closer and closer to the end of class.

The bell finally rang, and I bolted out, colliding into my friends, Audrey and Noah. We chatted about the murder, and they told me their suspects, and asked if I'd investigate. I told them I'd do my best. I walked to my locker, switched my books, closed it, and turned around.

Familiarity is comfort, and that is exactly what I felt when I found him amongst the moronic student body of Lakewood.

Kieran Wilcox. He was no longer the little boy I had grown up throwing wads of paper at, and chased around my backyard. His boyish features were long gone, and replaced with a man's.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't little Diana, you grew up on me." His grin alone overwhelmed me with joy. "Kieran."

I ran towards my old friend who welcomed me with open arms. And once he wrapped them around me I felt a sensation that reminded me of home.

"I can't believe you're back! It's been four years, god I've missed you so much!" I exclaimed, with my face stuffed in his chest. I felt the slightest bit of tears come out, I was so overwhelmed with joy. His grip tightened and he rustled my hair.

"You think I was gonna be gone forever? Please, we only moved for an investigation. I promised you I'd come back. I don't break those so easily."

We broke off and smiled at each other, and I couldn't help but embracing him again.

The bell rang, but luckily we had the same class together. We ran to class, and sat down next to each other. This class didn't do introductions, we didn't listen to what we would learn, instead we actually talked about Nina and mourned her death.

"So whose your friend Diana?"

"This is Kieran, I've known him since my childhood."

"Mhm and when did he come here and why?"

Kieran looked over at me, confusion on his face as to why my friends were questioning him. "They do this with all new friends, don't let them scare you."

"Okay, well I moved back because my dad is the sheriff, and he finished an investigation in another town."

"So he knows about the recent murder? On the dumb bitch?" Audrey asked, with a snicker.

Kieran looked at me again with concern now. "Yes, he's investigating Nina's murder."

"Yeah, hope so."

Our table was silent after that. Kieran looked uncomfortable, so I tried changing the subject.

"So, how's everyones first day back? I already wanna leave if anyone was wondering." Audrey stared at me and didn't answer, Noah shrugged, and Kieran looked away. I realized nothing was gonna break the tension, so we just ate in silence. Kieran wanted to get to class early, so he hugged me and said bye to everyone.

"He seems suspicious." Audrey exclaimed, as soon as he was gone.

"Why? He's a good friend of mine, whats so suspicious?"

"He just has that nature, you don't see it?"

"No."

"Okay, well how about you update yourself on him, it has been four years. Just get into his memories and see what's up inside that mind."

I looked away, "I guess I can try."

"Thanks, see ya in class." Audrey said, as the bell rang. I sat at the table longer than I should have. I didn't wanna have to get into his mind when he just came back. Ugh.

The rest of the day was a bore, I couldn't wait to get home. I was walking to my car when I felt arms wrap around my waist. I looked up, and smiled because it was Kieran.

"Come get food with me, I wanna catch up." I happily agreed and followed him to a café. We ordered coffee and some muffins and talked for almost two hours. Toward the end he told a joke, and as I laughed my hand landed on his arm, triggering me to see memories. I immediately stopped laughing and watched what came to me.

"Diana." Kieran said angrily, which snapped me to reality.

"Hm?"

"Were you looking into my memories?"

I stared at him, my eyes wide with shock. "Kieran I'm so sorry, I accidentally triggered it."

He sighed heavily, and crossed his arms so I couldn't touch them.

"Is it because of Audrey?"

"No, no Kieran I swear it was an accident. I'm so sorry."

He called for our bill, paid quickly, and got up and signaled for us to leave and end our catch up.

When we got outside I said sorry again and walked to my car. He didn't try to stop me. I got inside my car and cried a little bit. It not like I asked for these stupid powers. Its not like I really wanted to see his memories, it was a pure accident and I wish he'd understand. I'm such an idiot. I finished my rant to myself and started my car and drove home.

I got home and sulked up the stairs. I did my homework for the next hour and waited til nine for any texts or calls from him.

Nine hits and I decided to turn my phone off instead of waiting, and tried to fall asleep. I cried myself to sleep because I was so mad at myself.


	2. Chapter 2 - September 5th

Its been three days since I've talked to Kieran. Whatever. I'm over it. I turn up my car radio as I drive to school, and scream the lyrics. I whip into the parking lot, and find a close spot. I grab my stuff, finish my song, and turn my car off. That's when I hear knocking on my window, that scares the shit out of me. I open the door and look up and to my surprise, its Audrey.

"Your little boy toy yelled at me just about five minutes ago."

"What? Why?"

"He knows I'm suspicious of him. Diana you didn't tell me he knew about your powers. I thought only Noah and I knew. Kieran knows about my plan."

"I'm sorry. I fucked up when we went to the café to catch up and he mentioned you before I even could."

"Well fix it. I'm not dealing with this right now. I already got enough shit to deal with because of Nina's death and the video."

I sigh and slam my door shut, and walk toward the school.

I sit down at a table and blast my music in my ears. I didn't wanna talk to anyone right now and I just wanted to go home and go back to sleep. And thats when Kieran sits down across from me. I look up at him with annoyance, and he signals for me to take out my earbuds. I slam them down on the table, "what."

He smirks and laughs a little.

"Don't get all mad at me, you're the invasive one."

"Get the fuck away from me. You've known me for how long? You know its easily triggered."

He rolls his eyes, "yeah, well, you gotta cut me slack, I'm readjusting to everything."

"Cool. If thats all you wanted to talk about please leave."

He gives me a disappointed look and walks away without another word.

The morning goes by like a blur. Lunch comes around and its silence once again. I finally blow up, "look seriously you guys? Get the fuck over yourselves. You're the only three, besides my family, who know I'm a witch. Get over it, stop being so childish." I turn to Kieran, "and you. You've known me since we were kids. If you're seriously mad at me over an accident don't bother talking to me. You know who I am and you should of known." The three of them look at me in shock, and turn away again. I sigh angrily and rip my tray from the table, throw out my food, and head to class.

The three of them didn't speak or look at me the rest of the day, and I hurry to my car when school was over. I hear my name get called but ignore it because I'm not in the mood. Well, until I feel a hand grip my shoulder. "What Kie-" I whip around and realize its Noah.

"I'm sorry on behalf of those two. Just ignore their pissyness and they'll be over it soon. As well I'm sorry I didn't say anything, I just didn't wanna start shit." He then starts laughing softly, "but now I know who you like. Thank you for mistaking me for him." He winks and runs away. I stand there wide eyed and bolt into my car before someone else can stop me.

I walk into my house and slam the door shut. I slump against the door, crying because I was overwhelmed. My mom comes around the corner and sees me.

"Are you okay sweetheart?"

"Yeah I'm fine, just having a shitty week."

"Well it's Friday! Go out and have fun!" I stare at her, fake a smile, and get up and go to my room. I close my door, lock it, and fall onto my bed to take a nap.

About an hour later I'm awaken by knocking on my door. I roll over angrily and glare at the door.

"Who is it?"

"Sweetheart you have a guest over! Can I let them in?"

I roll my eyes, its probably Audrey trying to make up everything or talk about suspects.

"Sure."

Instead, I'm greeted by coffee, some flowers, and a smirking Kieran. He sits on my bed and hands me my stuff. I raise my eyebrow at him, "uh, whats this for?"

"I'm sorry for this week. I've just been overwhelmed from moving and I just flipped out."

I smiled at him and he returns it.

"Thank you, the flowers are beautiful."

"I was hoping they were still your favorite."

I look away with a slight blush, because I wouldn't expect him to remember. He puts his hand on my shoulder and slightly shakes me.

"Alright so hurry up and finish the coffee, we're going out tonight."

"Oh we are?"

"Yes, I'm taking you to dinner and then a club."

I stare him and snort, "okay nerd."

He softly shoves me over and laughs, "you haven't changed a bit."

He ended up forcing me to wear a dress, and takes me to a fancy restaurant. We continue our catch up, and talk about everything thats happening in this town. We finish our meals and head off to the club.

"I've never been to one of these."

"What? A club?"

"Yes."

"Well you're just lame."

"What do you even do here?"

"Drink, grind, and get hit on by creepy men."

"Cute. Everything I wanted in life."

"Don't worry I'll protect you."

He leads me inside and I'm smiling like an idiot. He orders us some drinks and leads me to the dance floor. He twirls me around and we dance like idiots, smiling and laughing and stumbling on each other. Some older guy tries to hit on me, so Kieran pulls me in and grinds on me and the guy leaves. And we don't break apart. We get into the beat of the music and dance and grind until we're exhausted. We stumble off the dance floor laughing like idiots and sit at the bar. He orders us one more round of drinks, we finish them, and head back to his house since its closer.

"Are we home alone?"

"Yeah my dad is with his new girlfriend."

"Ohh okay."

We get into the house and throw our shoes off. I'm ready to go lay down, but I'm pushed against the door and he's staring at me. He starts leaning it, but stops himself, to my disappointment.

"Sorry, I'm horny when I'm drunk."

"Yeah, same."

He stares at me, and then leads me to his room. He throws me a shirt and some boxers to change into, and I go into the bathroom and wash off my makeup. I go back into the room and collapse on his bed. He goes into his bathroom, rinses off, and lays next to me. He turns toward me and starts a conversation, but I'm too tired to understand what he's saying. I do notice he is getting closer slowly, and I can feel his hand follow the curves of my body. He's an inch away from my face, and I honestly wouldn't mind a kiss, but he looks away.

"I'm sorry."

"For?"

"Trying to kiss you."

"Don't be, you're disappointing me."

"What? You want me too?"

"Yes."

He leans in and connects our lips. It felt like fireworks going off inside me, as cheesy as that sounds. He deepens the kiss and starts a make out session. We're all over each other, trying to close off any space between us. I start to grind slightly and we remove each others shirts. I go to unbutton his pants, and that's when his panic attack starts.

His tears are coming out fast and his breath is trembling, he's shaking and starts to curl into himself. I start freaking out and don't know what to do.

"Oh my god, Kieran are you okay? What happened? What's wrong?"

His words come out as sobs, so i just wrap myself around him, trying to calm him down and help him. He starts sweating and is now sobbing. The attack lasts for only five minutes, but it felt like hours. He finally calms down, catches his breath, and wipes his face. He looks at me immediately and starts crying again.

"I'm so sorry, oh my god I didn't mean for this to happen. Its because of my ex she scarred me about sexual stuff and now I have panic attacks if things get too sexual. I'm so sorry." He explains, sobbing in between each word.

"What happened? Like what did she do?"

He continues crying and shakes his head. He stretches his hand out, "just, just look for yourself." I clasp his hand between my own and let the memories start.

"Kieran! We're over."

"What? Why?" Tears are streaming down his face.

"Because you're nothing but a worthless person. The only worth you have is your money. Your dick is so small I had to fake every orgasm because you can't even pleasure a girl. Your kisses suck so much, I never once felt fireworks. No one is ever gonna love you, you have nothing to give to a person, except gifts. Good luck ever finding someone who sees any worth in you, because I sure as hell don't."

"Oh and by the way, I've been cheating on you this whole time, because I actually wanted to orgasm."

Tears are streaming down his face and he slumps against the wall, holding himself.

I break away from the memory and see he stopped crying, but is looking away. I pull him into a tight hug, and rub his back. "I'm so sorry." I coo, and I feel him tense and hear him sobbing again.

Eventually the hug ends, and he's still crying. I tell him to hang on for five minutes and that I'd be back. I stumble downstairs and grab some candy, water and pop, a comedy movie, and tissues. I go back to his room and place everything on the ground, and pop the movie in. I turn off the lights, wrap us into a blanket together, sitting up, and grab the candy and drinks. He smiles at me as he grabs what he wants, and we watch the movie, laughing and crying and eventually end up cuddling. He falls asleep, and I put everything on the ground again, and fall asleep not too long after.


	3. Chapter 3 - September 6th

I wake up and I'm immediately blinded by the sun. I roll onto my back and cover my face, when I feel vibrating next to me. I turn around and see Kieran laughing softly at me.

"Morning crabby."

I flip him off and snuggle up next to him.

"Morning cutie."

He smiles and kisses me softly. We lay there for ten minutes, waking up, and kissing every once in awhile. Eventually I smell food from the kitchen, and jump up and run downstairs. Which was a big mistake, as my head pounds from my hangover and I sit at the bottom step. Kieran comes up behind me and laughs again, helps me up, and leads me to the kitchen where he gets me water and an advil. His dad turns around and sees me and smiles big.

"Diana! Hi! Its been so long!" He hugs me and continues, "how have you been? We've missed you and your family a lot."

I tell him I've been good and that I've missed them too. He smiles and goes back to the food.

I go into the living room and catch up with my phone. Audrey texted me a shit ton, apologising and asking about Kieran. I text her back that'd we'd talk on Monday about him, and that I doubt he's a true suspect. She texts back an ":/" and I put my phone down. Breakfast is ready and I couldn't be happier. The three of us sit at the table and I pig out. They stare at me, laughing at how I'm eating.

"Screw you guys, I'm hungry."

They smile at me, and we continue eating. We all finish and I'm told we're going shopping.

"Oh, we are?"

"Yes, we are."

"I'm broke though."

Kieran laughs and smiles, "that's fine, I can help."

"No"

"Yes"

"No I feel guilty."

"Yes."

"Ugh."

"Yes. Yes, yes, yes, yes."

"FINE."

He laughs and I grab my stuff from his room.

"Uh, I do need to change at home first."

"I know, I was planning on that."

We arrived at the mall, and started at Spencer's. Kieran makes me try on ridiculous hats and funky glasses and takes pictures of me, as we crack up. We go to the back and he points at different sex toys and winks and I snort each time.

"You are a dork."

"Yes, but now I'm your dork."

I roll my eyes and smile and he leads us to the next shop. Its a costume shop, and he makes me put on ridiculous costumes. He makes me try on a clown costume, a sexy nurse, and a minion.

"I officially hate you." I laugh as I finish the minion. He bursts out laughing and takes a ton of photos.

"I swear to god these better stay on your phone only."

He nods and starts crying from laughing. I quickly change back into my clothes and he takes me to a beautiful dress shop.

"Why? These are expensive and I am poor."

"I just want you to try on dresses, homecoming is soon you know."

He tells me to wait in the back and picks out dresses for me. He comes back with three and makes me hurry and try them on. He picked out a red one, that was a short, fit and flare, and it hugged my curves nicely, and flared at the right spot. I go out and show him the dress. He's in a state of shock and wide eyed.

"Wow Diana, just wow."

"What am I ugly?"

"No you're absolutely stunning, wow." He says as he walks over and gets a closer look at me.

"I think I fell in love with you all over again." He leans down slowly and kisses me softly. His hands slide down to my hips and fit perfectly over them. I smile into the kiss, content with this moment and not wanting it to end.

Our kiss does end, and he leans his head on mine and smiles.

"I think you should get this one."

"But its expensive!"

"I don't care, you look beautiful in it, I'm buying it."

I protest against him buying but eventually I let him when I realize he isn't giving up.

I quickly change and hand him the dress, he smiles again, and goes and buys it. He grabs my hand and we walk to get food. We sit at a table and eat in silence. He sighs softly, looks down, and then back up.

"You know...I've been in love with you since sixth grade. I don't care if I didn't know what love was. I knew it was whatever I felt towards you."

I blush hard, and smile like a dork at him.

"Yeah, well, I've loved you since fixth grade so ha."

He rolls his eyes and laughs, and then smiles.

"I'm really glad we got to move back."

"I'm so happy you did too. Honestly turning around and seeing you the first day at school just lit up my life."

He smiles and looks down, "yeah, me too honestly. It was great having the girl you love run into your arms."

I started blushing again and focused on my food before I turned into a tomato. He starts eating too, but smirks.

We headed back to my house, due to his dad needing his help with a project. We pulled into my driveway, and I notice I'm home alone.

"I wish you could stay."

Kieran smiles and nods in agreement.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

We lean in and kiss. He slides his hand up my thigh, breaks the kiss, winks and smirks. I shake my head and open my door. He grabs me for one last kiss and we exchange our good-byes.

I open my door, and lock it behind me. I scream hello into the house to make sure I'm alone. I walk forward toward our kitchen, when I hear foot steps.

"Hello Diana."

I stop dead in my tracks and whip around. A person is behind me, with a mask on, in all black, and is holding a bloody knife. I start screaming and go into panic mode. I run toward my back door, which is blocked by a flipped over table, making any escape impossible. The person stares me, and I run past them toward the front door, hoping to move quick enough to beat them. They move in front of it before I reach it and cause me to stop dead in my tracks inches from them. "What the hell do you want from me?" I scream, tears coming out. They lean forward and slash my arm slightly, causing me to yelp in pain. I hear Kieran's truck running outside still and go to the windows and pound on them. The attacker starts advancing, until the door bursts open and Kieran comes in. He has a gun and shoots at the person. He hits their foot slightly and the person limps away, escaping somewhere. Kieran runs to me and asks if I'm okay, and he sees my wound. He calls his dad and then helps bandage me up. I start crying out of panic and fear and he comforts me.

His dad and back up search the entire neighborhood for the attacker. They say they escaped from an open window, and couldn't find a trace of them anywhere. They advise we go somewhere safe for a week or so until they know for sure its safe. My mom agrees to let me stay with Kieran and his dad, while she goes to her boyfriends. Kieran leads me to his truck and helps me get in. He pulls out of the driveway and heads back to his house. He puts his hand on my knee and squeezes it for comfort.

"As long as you're with me, the attacker will never get their hands on you."

I smile at his reassurance and watch him the rest of the drive. We get to his house and he carries me inside. He brings me to his room and places me gently on his bed. He slams down next to me and laughs. I look over at him and smile softly, and he leans in and kisses me. I stare at the sheets, rethinking the attack over and over. He can see I'm upset and reaches over to hug me. I start crying, "They could of killed me."

He squeezes me, "I know, but they didn't. Something stopped them."

"What if they have more planned out for me?"

He shushes me, and starts to rub my back.

"I know this was traumatizing, but don't over think it. They were probably going to rob you or something, and you scared them, so they attacked."

I nod my head, not entirely buying it, but decide to let it go for the night. I snuggle myself into him, and close my eyes, letting my thoughts race until I fall asleep.


	4. Chapter 4 - September 8th

TW/ mention of suicide and self harming

I woke up to Audrey's text. Her girlfriend committed suicide. I hurried up and changed, and Kieran and I headed to school. There's twice as many reporters here for her death, and Audrey is being questioned by all of them. I run over to her, and rip her away, and lead her inside the school. We sit at a table and she cries for ten minutes. Finally she explains she was found hanging in her room, with cuts and scars all over her arms.

"Audrey I'm so sorry. Oh god."

"Thanks, I don't know how to deal with any of this. She was bullied because of the video...but I never thought she would go this far."

We sit in silence, mourning, and crying. After a few minutes Noah and

Kieran join us at the table and try comforting her. Nothing works and the bell rings.

It was lunch time when the gif was sent to every single phone in the school. A picture of the attacker I was attacked by, with Nina's body behind them in her pool bleeding.

Paybacks a bitch. Is what was written with it. Fuck. Audrey started crying again, and all of us fell silent again. I turned my phone off, and tried comforting her. I put my hand on top of hers and rubbed it, which triggered memories of her and Rachel together. I stopped rubbing and pulled my hand away, looking down as I realized how important Rachel was too Audrey.

"I'm so sorry Audrey."

I was answered with sobs, so i continued eating and kept silent, as did everyone else.

The rest of the day goes by in a blur. I sit in Kieran's truck and we stay silent, thinking about everything that happened in the last week.

"So we definitely have a killer on the loose."

I look away as he speaks, knowing what he's gonna say next.

"Maybe you should investigate?"

"I can't, this is all too much and I don't wanna invade so many minds."

"But what if you're the only hope of stopping them, before anyone else is hurt..or killed?"

"Don't guilt me right now."

We fall back into silence. He starts his truck and drives me home, and not a single word is spoken. Not even when I get out, which I was hoping for.

I lay on my bed, over thinking everything that just happened. What if I am the answers to everything? But why me? I didn't even know Nina or Rachel, what would their deaths have to do with me? I sigh and roll over, and try to fall asleep. I realize I'll never be able to so I check my phone, where theres not a single notification. I throw it on the ground and roll back over, overthinking until I finally fall asleep.


	5. Chapter 5 - September 12th

I haven't spoken to anyone since Rachel's death. I didn't want too anyway, I knew they all wanted me to investigate, and I wasn't ready to hear it. But I investigated by myself anyway. And thats when I found the girl the killer is after. I've never spoken to her in my life, but one hand brush in the hallway revealed the calls from the killer. And that she also helped Nina with a video about Audrey and Rachel that was released. That I didn't even know about. But now I was standing next to her in the bathroom, washing my hands, and trying to figure out how to talk to her. She fixed her hair, and walked away, as I stood there in silence, over thinking once again. Emma was her name, and she was the key to everything.

I skipped our lunch table for the third day in a row, and sat on a bench outside instead. I was focused on my phone, trying to find anything I could about this Emma person. Nothing was coming up except social media sites. I sighed and turned my phone off again. I leaned back onto the bench, looking up at the sky and closing my eyes, trying to calm down. Until I felt a presence next to me. I sighed with annoyance and slowly looked next to me. It was Kieran.

"Didn't think you'd be this annoyed with me. Ouch."

"It's not just you. I'm annoyed with everyone, because I already know what you are all gonna talk about."

He sighed and looked away, "sorry we just want answers."

"Sorry I'm not in the right mood right now." I grabbed my stuff and left as soon as the bell rang. I wasn't hearing it right now. I bolted into my seat in class and tried not to pay attention to my friends stares. They all look disappointed and mad. Oh well.

School was over, and I was ready to avoid everyone this weekend. I quickly got into my car and drove home before anyone could stop me. I got into my house and locked the door. I went into my room and rethought about Emma. I had to contact her some how. But how do I do that without seeming weird? I could use the sheriff as an excuse to knowing where she lived, even though I used her memories to figure that out. Fuck it I just need to go. I quickly decided and got up and bolted to my car and drove to her house.

Knocking on the door to someone you don't even know is pretty terrifying. Her mother answered and had a suspicious look all over her face.

"Is Emma home?"

"She is..who are you?"

"My name is Diana, I go to school with her. I just need to talk to her about a class."

"Um, okay, shes upstairs to the right."

"Thank you."

I took my shoes off, and walked up the stairs. The second most terrifying thing is knocking on the bedroom door of someone you don't even know. She opened the door slightly and gave me a weird look.

"Um, hello. Who are you?"

"My name is Diana, I need to talk to you about something now, and no one but us can hear."

She could tell something was wrong, so she let me in and locked her door.

"So what is-"

"I know the killer is after you."

She stared at me with wide eyes and was completely shocked.

"How do you know that?"

I explained to her quickly about myself and told her I saw her memories. She looked away, a slight smile crossing her face.

"I finally have someone who I can talk to and show everything."

I smiled a little because I know a huge weight was lifted.

"The only thing is, you need to be careful with this killer. You have to act like you don't know me, you have to never mention me to anyone. If they find out, or if you say it to the wrong person, who knows what could happen. I've already been attacked by them. I won't mention you or anything."

She nodded, "I know, no one can know we talked to each other, and you can't tell anyone I'm the girl yet. I don't wanna reveal it yet, especially because I'm scared of what could happen, and I'm scared of everyone as well."

Her and I talked for awhile about everything so far, she told me about everything with the killer, she admitted to the video with Nina, and she was confused about why Rachel was murdered.

"I thought she committed suicide?"

Emma looked at me with shock and knew she messed up.

"Oh god I wasn't suppose to say anything. You cannot tell anyone. My mom did the autopsy, it wasn't a suicide, her neck was too broken."

I stared at her with wide eyes and had to look away to process everything.

"I'm gonna find out stuff for you. Tell me anyone you suspect and I'll get inside their minds. We have to find out who this is."

We agreed on keeping in contact, only through texts and agreeing to meet up every once in awhile for updates. She thanked me for telling me everything and for being willing to help. I told her to be careful, and that I hope all goes well, and with that I left.

I got home and ate dinner with my mom. She asked how I was doing and I lied and said I was fine. She asked about Kieran and Audrey and I didn't answer.

"Uh oh what happened?"

"Nothing major, just slightly annoyed with them."

"I'm sorry."

I said thanks and finished my food and went upstairs. I turned my phone on, since it's been off since lunch. I had a ton of missed calls from Kieran and realized he was probably worried. Ugh. I ignored then anyway and tried falling asleep. At seven pm. What a Friday night.

I was awoken not even a half hour later by my mom asking if a guest could come in.

"Who is it? Kieran again?" I said, with pure annoyance in my voice.

I heard sighing outside my door and a nevermind and realized I messed up. I quickly unlocked the door and saw him standing there upset and looking down.

"I'm sorry." We both said at the same time.

I let him in my room, and we laid on my bed together. We sat in silence for what seemed like forever. Until he finally spoke.

"Look, I'm sorry for trying to pressure you to investigate. I just felt bad for Audrey and wanted you to do something for your friend."

"I did."

He shot his head in my direction and stared at me.

"What?"

"I can't talk much about it, I made a promise. But I did investigate."

He sat up and stared at me, "you can't leave me hanging! What happened?"

I rolled over so I couldn't see him.

"I said I made a promise, Kieran. I can't say anything."

He sighed and slammed back down.

"Was it at least something good?"

I ignored his question.

"Come onnnnn." he begged.

"Nope."

"Come on I won't tell anyone."

"No."

"Come onnnnn."

I didn't reply. He rolled over and was behind me now. He grabbed one of my hands and held it with his.

"How about you show me?"

I groaned in reponse and heard him laugh a little.

"I'm not giving up."

"I know, sadly."

He kept asking me to show him, and I finally agreed to get him to shut up.

"If you tell anyone I will murder you."

I sat up and showed him all my memories that i had, including the ones from Emma's mind. It took a lot out of me to show him, especially since there was so much. And when it was finally over I collapsed on the bed and tried resting. He thanked me for showing him, and agreed to wait til the morning to talk about it. He wrapped me in his arm, and we fell asleep together.


	6. Chapter 6 - September 13th

I woke up still feeling slightly drained. I heard snoring next to me, indicating that Kieran was still asleep. I rolled over and grabbed my phone, checking my social media and my texts. Audrey texted me a few times apologising, and Emma texted me to give me her number. I was finishing up a text to Audrey, when an arm slapped my phone down and I heard faint laughing. I looked over and saw his dorky smile, "sorry, but I'm awake now, so attentions on me." I snorted and grabbed my phone to press send. I flipped over to face him.

"So, can we talk about last night yet?"

I sighed and nodded.

"So...what are you gonna do?"

"Emma's gonna tell me people she suspects, even if its slightly, and I'm gonna invade their memories."

He raised an eyebrow, "you? Invading memories? Hm."

"What?"

"Nothing, just never thought you would."

"Well I mean there's a serial killer on the loose, it leaves me no choice."

"True."

We sat there in silence, thinking about everything, until someone knocked on my door.

"Morning love birds! There's breakfast!"

We both snickered and hurried to the kitchen where my mom was. She had made eggs and bacon and I was ready to pig out and regain some energy. We all sat at the table and ate our food, talking about the recent death and investigation. Which is when my mom asked the question everyone has been asking, "so, are you gonna investigate?"

I sighed heavily and leaned my head on my hand.

"Yeah, eventually I will. I just don't want to right now."

"But what if theres another death?"

"Don't guilt me right now please."

She looked away and the rest of breskfast was silence.

Kieran and I decided to go to a café and get out for a few hours. Emma happened to work there, and she tried acting like she didn't know me. A reporter came in, who looked familiar, and wanted to sit down and talk to Emma about the recent murders. I walked over and acted like I was grabbing a magazine, when I hit the reporters hand by accident and got memories. Nothing. Fuck. I apologized and walked back to my table with Kieran, who looked at me with second hand embarrassment. I flipped him off and he laughed quietly. We decided to leave and drive away so we wouldn't think about the murders or investigating.

We ended up at a walking trail and were laying in the middle of the woods.

"Ya know, I don't think the woods is a safe area with a serial killer on the loose."

"You're a witch, can't you protect us?"

"Who says I wanna protect you?"

He slaps my arm slightly, "don't be rude." And we both start laughing. We go into silence for a few minutes, until he breaks it.

"What if the killer came back though? And I didn't have a gun or something, or we were somewhere where we couldn't grab something. What would we do?"

I thought about the situation, realizing that if he didn't have his gun the last time, I would probably be dead.

"I guess we would either accept death, or some magical power kicks in last minute. Or we run."

We both realize how likely and serious the situation is, and we quickly get up and start walking back to his truck. We get in his truck and lock the doors, and drive away til we get back on a main road to feel safer.

"The thought of the killer coming back actually terrifies me..especially now that Emma and I have met."

He looks over at me for a second with pure fear and stays silent.

"That's been a fear of mine since the killer came to your house. Please don't say that."

I say sorry and look out the window to distract myself.

We arrive back at my house around seven, and grab some leftover dinner my mom made, and head upstairs. We sit on my bed and eat, and I check my phone for the first time since the café.

"Diana, it's Emma, the killer just called me again and I'm freaking out."

Panic sets inside me and I drop my fork. Kieran looks at me and asks if I'm okay.

"No, the killer called Emma."

"What did they say to her?"

I quickly text her back and ask her that exact question. Not even five minutes later she texts back.

They told me about you. They said you better not get involved or someone is gonna die.

I throw the phone to Kieran so he can read it, and a panic attack sets in. He quickly grabs me and holds me until the attack settles down. It lasts for ten minutes and I start sobbing immediately after. He says stuff to calm me down, but I don't listen, because I'm completely freaked out.

"I'm so scared Kieran, what the fuck do I do now?"

"I guess you can't investigate. Don't do anything that can risk you're safety."

He reaches into his pocket and hands me a handgun, "keep this on you at all times, even at school, put it in you're backpack. You need defense."

"What about you?"

"Don't worry, I have plenty."

I laid on my bed for an hour thinking about what to say to Emma, and what to do now in general. I finally texted her back "shit." And put my phone on my nightstand. Kieran grabbed me and pulled me over so I was against him. He wrapped his arms around me, acting like a barrier for any threat. I started crying again and he squeezed me.

"I won't let them touch you Diana, don't worry."

"But thats the thing Kieran, what if they don't kill me, but someone close to me?"

I felt him tense at the thought. We both laid there in silence, and let ourselves fall asleep, in a state of fear.


	7. Chapter 7 - September 15th

Kieran went back home last night, which left me to sleep in extra fear. I haven't left the house since Saturday night, and honestly didn't want to go to school. But I had too. I packed the gun in a hidden compartment, grabbed my keys, and ran to my car. I hurried up and pulled out of the driveway and drove to school. When i arrived, I parked in a packed area so that I wouldn't be alone. I turned my car off, and put my head on my steering wheel, and cried a little because of my fear. I wiped my face, and opened my door, slammed it shut, and bolted into school. In my running state I slammed into someone and dropped my books and theirs too.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry, I just got scared about something and ran into school. I'm so sorry."

I looked up to see who it was, and it happened to be Emma. She nodded and we grabbed our stuff and bolted away from each other.

I slammed my stuff on a table and tried calming down from everything. Audrey and Noah came up to the table and sat down.

"Diana, you look like you just ran a mile are you okay?"

"No Noah, I'm really not okay. But I can't say anything, I made a promise. Kieran doesn't even know." I hated lying but I knew I had too.

"Speaking of Kieran, where is he?" Audrey asked, looking around the commons.

I realized he hadn't texted me today nor had I seen him around.

"I actually have no idea, I hope he's okay."

Audrey gave me a look, but shrugged. The bell rang and we exchanged our goodbyes and headed to class.

My first three classes went by slowly, and I didn't learn a single thing due to my stress and fear. As well, Kieran never showed up. I headed to lunch and sat with my friends.

"So, he's still missing?" Noah asked, pointing to the empty seat.

I nodded and looked down.

"I texted him during second hour and he never responded, I'm starting to get worried."

Audrey threw me another look, and I raised my eyebrow.

"Well I mean, what boyfriend leaves with no word? And especially a week after another murder.."

"Are you seriously accusing him?"

"Well I mean, he did show up right before the murders started, and now he's missing? I don't know it just sketches me out."

I give her a dirty look, and Noah told her to stop.

"Well sorry I'm the only one who seems concerned that people are being killed, especially when one of us has the power to look into memories."

I roll my eyes at her comment and flipped her off.

"I don't know who to investigate anyway, and what if you're the killer Audrey? I mean you're accusing everyone else so quickly. Who says you didn't kill your own girlfriend to clear any suspicion after Nina's death?"

"Don't you accuse me of murder. And either way she was found hanging. She commited suicide. I can't believe you would say it was murder."

"Thats because it was. Her neck was too broken for a hanging."

Noah and Audrey stare at me in shock and they're speechless.

"How do you know that?"

I realize what I said, and freak out inside.

"Um, well, duh, I invaded people's minds and found out."

Audrey looks away to process this new information, and grabs her bag and leaves. Noah looks at me and then follows her. I sit at the table and hit myself in the head. Fuck I messed up. I grab my books and backpack and make my way to class, hoping the day gets better.

The rest of the day went by slowly, and I walked out to my car alone. I checked my phone before leaving for Kieran, and still didn't have a text or call. I was starting to really freak out, so I drove to his house instead.

I knocked on the front door, and his dad answered.

"Hi Diana! How are you?"

"I'm good, how are you?"

"Good! What brings you here?"

"Do you know where Kieran is? He didn't come to school and won't answer my texts."

"Actually I've been wondering the same thing, he left extra early this morning with no explanation or note. Sorry I can't be much help."

"Its okay, thank you."

"You're welcome, if he comes home I'll tell him to call you."

I said thank you again and headed back to my car. I sat in my seat and cried again, fearing the worst, and then headed home.

It was eight pm already, and I hadn't eaten nor touched my homework, because I was over thinking too much. I'd been crying since I got home, and didn't know who to text or call. At about eight thirty I finally touched my homework and finished what I could by nine thirty, and then I went to sleep. I prayed Kieran would text me by the morning.


	8. Chapter 8 - September 16th

The killer had contacted Emma again. They said she better watch out for her friends and close ones this week, because someone may die. She texted me to not even come to her work or something could happen. I was fearing for my life at this point.

I sat at the morning table and waited for someone to join me. By the time the bell rang I realized Noah and Audrey were avoiding me, and that Kieran still wasn't back. I sulked to my classes, and contemplated leaving for the day. But I decided to wait til lunch.

When lunch came around, only Noah sat with me.

"Audrey's really upset about yesterday and didn't come at all. I was gonna tell you this morning but I was talking to this girl Riley."

I didn't make eye contact with him, because I knew it was probably excuses.

"So whose Riley?"

"Oh shes this really, uh, pretty girl who is pretty nerdy like me."

"Aw, thats cute. Are you guys going on a date?"

"Oh, uh, me? On a date?" He laughed nervously and I knew I hit the nail on its head. I smiled softly toward him and he returned it, as he ruffled his hair. We continued to eat and he talked about her the rest of lunch. It was nice hearing some positive news. The bell rang and signaled for us to go to class, so we exchanged our goodbyes and I wished him good luck.

School was over, and I couldn't wait to go home. I hurried to my car and went home, and took a nap right away.

I woke up at five, and did my homework. I had a feeling like I was forgetting to do something, and thats when I realized I hadn't checked my phone since the morning. I quickly looked for it and pulled it out. Nothing. Not a single notification. Which meant Kieran was still missing and Audrey hated me. I sighed and put my phone on my nightstand, and went downstairs to see if dinner was ready.

"So how was your day sweetheart?"

"It was good. I guess."

"Whats wrong?"

"A lot of things. I don't wanna talk about it though."

She gave me a concerned look but continued eating.

"I don't like that you keep everything to yourself. It's not good for you."

I shrugged, "a lot of things aren't good for me but oh well."

My mom sighed and gave up. I felt bad for worrying her, but it wasn't the right time to open up about everything.

It was eight now, and I was tossing and turning in my bed. There was so many people I wanted to text, but I was terrified too. I stared at the ceiling and thought about everything. About how the killer somehow found out about me, how Kieran was missing and could be the killer, how I probably ruined my friendship with Audrey and probably her in the process, and how my life was in danger and I didn't know what to do. That's when I finally let all the tears out. I ended up crying myself to sleep.

It was four am and I woke up to a bang on my window. Fear overcame me and I stayed absolutely silent. The banging happened a few more times, and it sounded like rocks. After a few minutes it stopped, but I was convinced someone was trying to break in, so I waited. I ended up staying up until five thirty, and nothing happened. I fell back asleep for a half hour, and wondered what I would see when I looked out the window when I woke up.


	9. Chapter 9 - September 19th

I woke up to ten missed calls, more banging at my window, and twenty texts. I shot up and realized it was five am. I quickly grabbed my phone, ignoring the banging, and checked my messages. The calls and messages were from Audrey and Noah. Another call came through and I quickly answered it.

"Audrey? Is everything okay?"

I heard crying in the background and her telling whoever it was that it was okay.

"Diana? Riley's been murdered."

My throat closed up and I sat there in silence. Another murder, another threat from the killer to everyone. I had no idea what to say, and just started crying instead.

"Diana?"

"Oh my god, where are you guys? Are you with Noah? Oh god Noah."

"Yes I'm with Noah, we're at the police station. Diana, Noah watched her die on face time. She died on the video."

My throat closed even more and I cried a little more.

"Oh my god, if you guys wanna come over please feel free. Just be safe," I lowered my voice, "the banging is happening again.

"Okay, I got you, we'll be there soon."

We hung up and I laid back down in my bed. I stared at the ceiling and replayed everything she just told me. Another death. Goddammit.

About ten minutes later I heard the doorbell rang, and I quickly let them in. Noah was sobbing, and Audrey looked pissed.

"There was another death."

"What?"

"Nina's boyfriend, Tyler, was found dead and burned in his car. They think he's the killer because that's who Riley was texting."

"What do you mean? He lured her out?"

Audrey nodded, and we looked at Noah, who was a complete mess. I grabbed some tissues, and handed them to him. He wiped his face off and looked at me.

"I watched her die Diana. I can't get it out of my head. Oh god I can't believe she's dead."

I sat next to him and rubbed his back. He continued to sob and mumble about his memory. I couldn't stand hearing it anymore because it was too sad, so I put my hands on his head and erased the visual memory, but left the details there, so he knew what happened. He stopped crying afterwards and looked back at me.

"Thank you."

I nodded and smiled at him. My alarm went off afterwards, and I told them I needed to get ready for school. I started to walk to my room, but Audrey grabbed my arm.

"Let me check out your window for you."

I tensed and stared at her wide eyed. I never looked at it, but I knew I should see. I led her to it, and she slowly walked too it. She pulled the curtains apart slowly and peered through them. She gasped and I quickly went over to look too. The glass was covered in dust from rocks, and had a note attached to it. We both looked at it, and it was an ink print of the killers mask.

I swallowed sharply, and pulled the curtains back. Audrey offered to go grab it so the killer knew I saw it, and I watched her to make sure she wasn't attacked. She ripped it up and threw it away for me, and let me get ready. I quickly put on an outfit, grabbed my bag, books, and phone, and got ready. I was down in ten minutes, and bolted out of my house with them.

"I don't think we're gonna go to school today."

"Thats completely fine, I understand. Noah I hope you feel better soon, and I'm so sorry for your loss. Text me if you need anything, I'll do whatever. And Audrey I'm so sorry for my freak out the other day, I'm just seriously stressed and just took it out on you."

They said their thank yous, and we said goodbye for now. I let them leave first, and then I drove to school, thinking about the note.

I pulled into a parking lot and grabbed my stuff and got out. I checked my phone again after I closed my door, and felt hands on my hips. I spun around, ready to attack, and saw Kieran before me. He smiled softly, "Hey."

"Um, hi. Where have you been this week?"

"I left for a few days, I needed time to myself to think about everything thats happened. I went to my aunts."

He went to give me a hug and I pushed him away.

"How can I believe that?"

"What do you mean? You don't trust me?"

"Well you know, you leave without a single word, never texted or called me back when I was obviously worried sick, and now two people were found dead this morning, and then you show back up? That seems suspicious to me."

He gives me a shocked then angry look and scoffs at my comment.

"Are you seriously accusing me of murder?"

"Well, it could add up if you think about it."

He looked at me in disbelief and shook his head.

"Go ask my dad, he'll tell you where I've been."

"I already asked him and he said he had no clue."

"Thats because I told him not to tell you because I didn't want anyone to know."

"Why? Because you were planning murder?"

"Look, if you're gonna believe Audrey instead of me and accuse me of murder then I'm leaving. I don't need this right now."

"Yeah well I don't need a boyfriend whose gonna leave without any warning and refuse to text or call me to reassure me they're safe. I'm terrified for my life and you leave and then come back the same morning as the murders."

He closed his eyes and ran his hand through his hair.

"I'm just gonna go, I was excited to come back and see you, but obviously you don't feel the same way. Talk to you later."

He stormed away and went inside. I slumped against my car and banged my head on the door. I'm such a fucking idiot. I should of just believed him and not let Audrey get to my head.

I made my way to the school, and wanted the day to be over already.

I ended up leaving after second hour. I just wanted to sleep and not talk to anyone. My mom called me out and I've never ran so fast to my car before. When I got home she had made soup for me. I ate it slowly, and then stopped after a few bites.

"So, are you gonna tell me whats wrong?"

I swallowed my spit and didn't make eye contact.

"Mom, I can't tell you. If I tell you, you may not survive, and I'm not risking that."

"Diana, please. I'm your mother and a much more powerful witch than you are. I don't think I'll be easy to kill." She paused. "Plus I saw the note on your window."

I dropped the spoon into the bowl and looked up at her, shocked and speechless.

"Please, Diana, the rocks were being thrown so hard I bet the whole block heard."

I looked back down, considering on coming clean, on revealing everything to her, but instead tears streamed down my face. She realized how serious the situation was and reassured me, "oh hun I didn't think it was this bad. Diana, just promise me that whatever it is, you don't face it alone. I'm always here if you need me. I don't wanna lose you anymore than you wanna lose me." She came over and hugged me. It was the first loving touch I've felt all week, and it felt so safe and comforting that i continued to cry. It was something I've been needing.

I decided to go to Kieran's house a few hours later to ask his dad where he went. I walked up the steps and knocked. No one answered for a few minutes, so I tried again. I heard a hang on inside and the door being unlocked. Instead of his dad, it was him.

"Oh."

"Oh, um, I was here for your dad."

"He's gone, he's investigating the murders or should I say, my murders."

I looked down and didn't reply.

"You can try again later, he might be back."

"Okay, thanks."

He shut the door, and I walked to my car. I drove back to my house and decided to wait a few hours.

It was seven now, and I knocked on the door again. His dad answered shortly after and gave me a smile.

"Hi Diana! What brings you here?"

"Hey Clark, I just had a question."

"Yeah, whats that?"

"Um, where was Kieran this week?"

"Oh, yeah, I did lie to you. He was at his aunt's but asked me not to say anything. I'm sorry Diana, but thats why I wasn't concerned."

I realized I fucked up then.

"Oh okay, um do you know where he is?"

"Oh, hm, he's at the club I think."

"Okay, thank you."

I exchanged a quick goodbye and ran to my car. I drove to the club and bolted inside.

I walked in, and searched for him. I found him at the bar, with another girl. I wanted nothing more but to cry, but I pushed the tears back, and faked confidence. I walked over slowly, and place a hand on his shoulder. He tensed up and she gave me a dirty look.

"Sorry sweets, but he's taken."

She scoffed at me, took her drink, and walked away. I sat where she had been, ordered a drink, and looked at Kieran.

"I'm assuming you talked to my dad?"

"You seriously couldn't of waited a day to find someone else?"

He looked over at me, "look. I'm drunk, horny, and angry. I just wanted someone to distract me from everything."

My drink came, and I took a few sips.

"I thought you were afraid of sex? With that small dick of yours." I slammed my drink down after another few sips and looked over. He was giving me the nastiest look I've ever seen, and slammed his beer down, harder than I did.

"Take it back."

"Why should I?"

We were staring at each other directly, fire in our eyes. He breathed heavily and looked so angry. I didn't back down though, and gave him the same vibe back.

"Look it. I did not go away to my aunt's to clear my mind, only to come back to my girlfriend accusing me of being the killer."

"Well how the fuck am I suppose to respond when you ignored my texts, calls, and told your dad to lie to me. And then you come back the same morning after the bodies were found. I had the absolute worst week of my life, and didn't even have my boyfriend to comfort me about it. And then I come here and you're already flirting? You're disgusting."

He scoffed at me, and finished his beer.

"I'm drunk and really not in the mood for this, can you come back tomorrow? Thanks." He got up to walk away, but I grabbed his arm and threw him back down. I was beyond pissed now. I finished my drink and slammed the glass down, breaking it, and got right in his face.

"Fine. If you wanna play this game go ahead. But don't you ever fucking speak to me again. I don't care if you're wasted, you're nothing but an asshole." Then I pushed him backwards, and he had to grab the counter to avoid falling.

I was drunk, pissed, and horny. Exactly the same mood as him, so I decided to use it for the worst. I walked to the dance floor, and started dancing with any guy that would go with it. One of the guys got into it, and we were all over each other, and that's when I looked through the crowd, directly at Kieran, and smiled. His face was pure anger and jealousy and he came onto the floor. He grabbed the girl from earlier, and did the same thing toward me. Instead of showing my angry, I laughed and rolled my eyes, which made him more mad. The song changed, and I was thirsty and sweaty. I pushed the guy off of me and made my way to the bar to get another drink, when my arm was grabbed and I was stopped.

"We're leaving. Now."

It was Kieran and I could see he calmed down, but was still pissed. I followed him out of the club and we drove to his house separately.

When we arrived, I was led to his room and once the door shut he was all over me. I caved in because I'd been craving him all week. He kissed every part of me, and I led us to the bed. We started making out and ripping each others clothes off. I stopped when I got to his pants, because I was scared of triggering an attack. He realized why I stopped and looked at me.

"I'll be fine, if you wanna continue."

"I'm scared too."

He nodded, and laid down next to me.

"Thank you, I probably would of had one even if I say otherwise."

I nodded and stared at the ceiling.

"Kieran, I'm so sorry for accusing you of murder. I'm just so stressed and scared and I just want them found and Audrey has been shoving it down my throat all week. And you left and I was just so scared and pissed and I'm just so sorry. I'm so sorry oh my god." I started crying after I finshed, and covered my face. He didn't try to comfort me, he just let me cry it out. I cried for ten minutes straight and mumbled stuff the whole time.

"I'm just so terrified of everyone and everything. I'm so scared of being killed, I'm so scared of you, or Noah, or Audrey, or Emma, or my mom, or anyone being killed or even hurt. I'm just so scared and I don't know what to do."

My tears finally stopped and I rolled over. His face had sadness written all over it.

"Jesus, Diana what happened this week?"

"I can't even tell you, thats how scared I am."

He looked down and didn't say anything. I didn't either and started crying again. This time, he grabbed me and pulled me in, and rubbed my back. He eventually stopped, and I heard him snore. I smiled, and fell asleep shortly after.


End file.
